Wasted Daylight
by Small-she-wolf
Summary: Les petits matins passés avec un psychopathe sont toujours mouvementés.


Bonjour à tous !

Comme je désespère à chaque fois que je fais une recherche de Lukercy sur le fandom Percy Jackson, et que je ne trouve à chaque fois que le travail de mon amie Sasuna-chan, je me suis dit qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses !

Je vous présente donc ma première **traduction** ! J'insiste bien sur le mot traduction, cette histoire appartient à **LadyLeafling** (lien de la version originale, enlevez les espaces: www. fanfiction s/ 9186452 /1/Wasted -Daylight). Je n'ai aucun droit dessus, je ne fais que traduire et je la remercie d'avoir si gentiment accepté de m'en donner la permission.

Bref, petite explication : ceci est un extrait de l'histoire que l'auteur projette de publier. Elle attendait d'abord les critiques avant de se lancer ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis (que ce soit ici ou sur la version originale).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous !

Idée générale : « Luke est un emmerdeur et un criminel, traversant le pays après avoir commis un crime à l'échelle nationale Percy est l'enfant riche et gâté qu'il a enlevé pour lui tenir compagnie. Tous deux tombent amoureux. » Univers alternatif.

* * *

La bouche de Luke était ouverte paresseusement. De la fumée blanche dansait momentanément entre ses lèvres écartées, avant de se dissiper complètement, ses yeux bleu cristallin suivaient le canon de son Desert Eagel, brillant à la pâle lumière du soleil qui passait à travers des rideaux sales et imprimés de fleurs qui pendaient lourdement à la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôtel.

Pressant la détente plusieurs fois et entendant le pistolet faire tilt dans le vide, le blond remua sur le vieux fauteuil infecté dans lequel il s'était vautré, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à son amant endormi. Percy roupillait comme la Belle au Bois Dormant ou autre merde trop mignon pour son fichu bien, avec ses lèvres roses, pulpeuses et ses joues légèrement parsemées de taches de rousseurs, ses cheveux couleur corbeau étalés en désordre sur son oreiller dégonflé, son ventre plat montait et descendait dans un rythme lent et méthodique, dépassant quelque peu de sous son t-shirt.

Luke tira une profonde bouffée de cigarette, avant de braquer son arme à feu sur la silhouette immobile de Percy. Fermant un œil, il ajusta sa mire, et sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Hey, Perce… » Roucoula-t-il, espérant sortir l'ado de son sommeil.

Aucune réaction de la part de l'intéressé.

« PERCY ! » Hurla-t-il après un moment d' attente.

Il était hors de lui, mais jubilait intérieurement alors qu'une paire d'yeux verts distinctifs s'ouvraient d'un coup et, instantanément, s'agrandissaient de peur, comme Percy remarquait l'arme de Luke pointée sur lui.

Luke ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de parler, il appuya sur la détente et cria : « **BANG ! **T'es mort, Perce ! »

Pour son plus grand plaisir, Percy recula et hurla pas plus avancé par le fait qu'il ne courait aucun danger réel… du moins, pour l'instant.

_**Bang !**_

_**Bang !**_

_**Bang !**_

Cria Luke à qui voulait l'entendre avec une démence grandissante, bondissant de sur son siège tandis que Percy passait d'effrayé à manifestement ennuyé, la tête cachée dans ses genoux comme le plus jeune se maudissait d'être dupé si facilement. Laissant tomber son arme au sol, Luke tira une autre bouffée de sa cigarette avant d'envoyer valser son mégot par-dessus son épaule et de monter sur le lit avec son amant. Souriant d'un air suffisant quand Percy l'insulta et se décalant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit piégé contre la tête de lit, Luke attrapa son petit-ami par sa mâchoire lisse et souffla la fumée inhalée dans les narines dilatées de Percy.

Percy grimaça, dispersant la fumée d'un geste de la main alors qu'il se reculait à nouveau contre la tête de lit en cuivre rouillé. « Ne souffle pas cette merde sur mon visage je t'ai dit que je déteste l'odeur de tes cigarettes. » Se plaignit-il, retenant à peine une toux alors que ses yeux se remplissaient d'eau à cause la forte odeur de tabac.

Luke arborait un large sourire. « Et je t'ai dit que aujourd'hui n'était pas le jour pour faire la grasse matinée. Je pense qu'on est quitte. »

Plantant un baiser sur le coin de la bouche renfrognée de Percy, Luke sourit tout en capturant la lèvre inférieure du plus jeune entre ses dents remarquablement blanches tandis que l'autre commençait à se plaindre.

Percy grogna quand Luke remua sa lèvre. « Loin de là. » Parvint à dire le plus jeune d'une voix rauque.

Luke se retira, haussant un sourcil d'un air interrogateur. « Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Où dois-je commencer ? De un, tu m'as _**kidnappé**_. » Dit Percy d'un ton sec, suçant sa lèvre toujours gonflée, goutant Luke dessus.

« Kidnappé ? Ouais, c'est vrai, » Luke rit. « Est-ce qu'un gamin ferait ce qu'on a fait l'autre nuit ? »

Percy rougit avant de mettre les draps sur sa tête. « Ne parle même pas de ça… Je n'étais pas moi-même à ce moment-là j'étais complètement bourré. Ça ne se reproduira jamais. »

« Bourré ? Tu ne dois pas te rappeler de l'autre nuit comme moi ─ », taquina Luke, tirant le drap de la prise de Percy pour qu'il puisse croiser le regard timide du plus jeune. « ─ parce que je me rappelle clairement t'avoir mis à profit. »

La rougeur de Percy s'intensifia. « T'es _dépravé_, Castellan. »

A ce moment-là, Luke l'embrassa vivement, ses mains calleuses se perdant dans les cheveux hirsutes de Percy tandis qu'il inclinait la tête du plus jeune en arrière, dominant sa bouche avec des baisers féroces.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Percy poursuivit les lèvres de Luke dans la tentative de réunir leurs bouches, sa proclamation antérieure de toute évidence jetée.

« C'est ça qu'on appelle ne pas être gay, » Le blond fit claquer ses dents, pressant ses doigts sur le coin des lèvres de Percy, envisageant d'embrasser le jeune homme une nouvelle fois.

Percy se tortilla inconfortablement, son pantalon de pyjama soudainement moins lâche comme il frottait contre son érection. _Maudit soit son corps d'adolescent plein d'hormones !_

« Je ne le suis pas ! » Se plaignit-il, mordant presque les doigts de Luke alors qu'il ramenait pudiquement ses jambes contre sa poitrine.

Luke rit, tendant ses bras puissants pour envelopper le corps plus mince de Percy. Malgré les protestations de l'adolescent, il posa ce-dernier sur ses genoux. « Moi non plus, mais j'ai désespérément envie de te baiser, tout de suite… surtout quand tu boudes comme ça. »

Percy pleurnicha, se tortillant sérieusement contre Luke jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise que la dureté se frottant contre lui n'était pas le pistolet du blond. Rougissant, il s'installa finalement avec colère dans l'étreinte ferme du psychopathe. « Je ne boude pas... » Précisa-t-il.

Luke gémit dans son oreille, faisant éclater la chair de poule le long du cou exposé de Percy. « Regarde, ça y est… tu recommences. » Il ronronna, les lèvres frôlant le menton de Percy alors qu'il se déplaçait pour parsemer le cou du plus jeune de petits baisers. « Continue comme ça et je ne serai plus capable d'y aller doucement avec toi, Gamin. » Avertit Luke nonchalamment.

« Ah─ Je croyais qu'on avait du travail à faire aujourd'hui ? » Rappela Percy, tremblant, contractant inutilement ses mains posées à plat, jusqu'à ce que Luke les capture entortillant leurs doigts comme si ils étaient des amants de longue date.

« _On a pas du travail ?_ » Serina Luke d'un ton moqueur. « Donc, j'en déduis que tu es Mr Ponctualité, maintenant… ? »

Percy le regarda de travers avant de serrer la main de Luke dans la sienne aussi fermement qu'il pouvait. « _Ta gueule._ » Grogna-t-il. « Au cas où tu ne te rappellerais pas, n'es-tu pas traqué par la police ? Ne devons-nous pas partir d'ici avant que le FBI ou quelque chose comme ça vienne et défonce la porte ? »

Luke émit un grognement, les doigts pliés en arrière, mais ne révéla pas immédiatement sa douleur comme il montrait son sourire de breveté tout-américain. « Bulletin d'information, Perce _: la police est aussi après toi._ Et d'ailleurs, si ils étaient en train de nous chercher ils nous auraient trouvés à l'heure qu'il est on s'est présentés à la réception depuis des jours »

Percy serra les dents, poussant leurs doigts entremêlés contre la poitrine de Luke en essayant de le faire bouger un peu. « Ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne cherchent pas─ et je préférerais ne pas être arrêté, merci bien ! »

Le sourire de Luke s'élargit, avant qu'il pousse impatiemment Percy sur le dos. « Alors pars… ou persuade-moi en me rappelant pourquoi nous devrions partir. T'as été libre de franchir cette porte à partir du matin où on─ » Percy rougit aux mots de Luke, une profonde teinte cramoisie. « ─_ s'est enregistrés. _» Termina le blond avec un regard malicieux. « Alors pourquoi tu m'attends ? Ne suis-je pas un grand et méchant criminel pourquoi ne pas juste t'enfuir ? »

Percy lui jeta un regard mauvais. « Parce que tu es sur moi. »

« Ne me fais pas marcher, Percy. » Aboya Luke contre toute attente, la voix sévère et dangereuse. Percy frémit. « Tu sais ce que je te demande : _pourquoi tu n'es-tu pas enfui quand tu en avais la chance ?_ »

Percy détourna alors les yeux, incapable de soutenir le regard de Luke plus longtemps, fixant les déchirures sur le papier peint comme si elles étaient la chose la plus intéressante au monde. L'adolescent mordilla sa lèvre.

Luke fredonna triomphalement, se penchant pour lécher la lèvre de Percy quand le plus jeune la relâcha de sa bouche. « Je te donne le choix : tu peux me dire pourquoi tu n'es pas parti, _**ou tu peux me montrer**_. »

Les sourcils de Percy se froncèrent, les joues mouchetées de tant de rouge qu'il avait presque l'air brûlé par le soleil. Il garda les yeux baissés, mais au bout d'un moment, il commença à parler très doucement. « Je… eh bien … parce que─ ! »

Luke l'interrompit avec un baiser n'en pouvant plus de la réserve de l'adolescent.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Percy le regardait à nouveau avec une lueur confuse dans ses yeux vert marin, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant comme si il était à court de mots. Luke sourit, « T'as cinq minutes pour prendre une douche on part dans dix minutes. »

Avec ça, il quitta le lit pour récupérer leurs affaires. Percy demeurait tremblant les nerfs claqués et en feu.

Finalement, quand il sortit de la douche, Percy enfila des nouveaux vêtements ainsi qu'une casquette de base-ball pour dissimuler son identité. Il évita les yeux plein d'hilarité de Luke tandis que le plus âgé lui tendait son sac à dos.

Alors qu'ils passaient tous les deux devant le bureau de la réception, la femme la plus âgée derrière leur sourit : « Bonjour. » Salua-t-elle.

Percy lui lança un regard noir passant devant elle comme si elle n'avait pas parlé du tout.

Luke lui retourna la courtoisie avec un salut. « Bonjour à vous aussi, Madame… »

Ils furent partis avant le petit-déjeuner, les policiers d'Etat arrivèrent peu de temps après.

* * *

Un grand merci à _Sasuna-chan_ et à _Tanafia1992_ pour leur contribution à la finalisation de ce travail ! (que serais-je sans elles pour passer derrière moi?)


End file.
